earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Ionia
Ionia is a character who appears in Mother 3. She is one of the seven Magypsies, and the one who appears most throughout the game. Personality Ionia is very friendly, helpful and outgoing. Like Doria, she cares for human beings very much; she even joins the party for a brief period, being the only Magypsy to do so. She also enjoys sour food, especially pickles. Appearances Flint and Alec first meet Ionia and the other Magypsies in Chapter 1; Ionia seems to recognize Alec, suggesting they have an unknown history. Ionia later appears in Chapter 4, where she grants Lucas the ability to use PSI after Lucas finds her bathing in a Hot Spring while on the way to Club Titiboo; she initially mistakes him for Claus, who she presumably taught PSI as well so that he could avenge his mother. During Chapter 7, Ionia appears on the bridge near the retirement home in Tazmily Village, where she has been tied up. She requests that the party take her to Aeolia's house, and joins them, freeing herself of her restraints along the way. Upon entering Aeolia's house, Ionia explains that someone who can pull the needles has finally appeared. Aeolia then discovers that her Needle (located in Osohe Castle's courtyard) has been pulled, and asks that the party investigate the site just before she disappears completely. When the party reaches the location of the pulled Needle, Ionia explains the powers of the Seven Needles and their ties to the Dark Dragon to Lucas and company, after which she flattens and flies away on the wind. Ionia is not mentioned again until the party obtains a Jar of Yummy Pickles for Ionia from the disappearing Mixolydia (along with her Memento) after her Needle is pulled; after Ocho brings them back to Tazmily Village, they travel to Ionia's house within the Argilla Pass (stumbling and briefly dropping them along the way). Once inside Ionia's house, Lucas and company give Ionia the Jar of Yummy Pickles; in return, she tells them the location of the sixth Needle - Chupichupyoi Temple, whose entrance is covered in impenetrable vines - and gives them the Waters of Time to open the entrance. After the party defeats the Masked Man and the Pigmask soldiers trying to force their way into the temple and enters, Ionia further discusses the Needles and the Dark Dragon with them, including the fact that the heart of the person who pulls the Needles will be passed on to the Dark Dragon. Ionia also reveals that she is responsible for raising Kumatora and teaches her PK Starstorm, which she had hoped to avoid due to its destructive power. She then disappears after Lucas pulls her Needle, leaving Kumatora visibly distraught. Abilities Like the other Magypsies, Ionia can utilize and pass on the power of PSI to those who possess the magical power required. Unique to her, she can also enter a state of paper-like thinness and float on the air, which she uses twice during the game: once to escape being tied up, and the other to float back to her house later on. Special Attacks as a Party Member Ionia can lend her support and restore a small amount of HP (usually less than 10) to one party member. She will otherwise waste her turns by batting her fake eyelashes or letting out a tiny little scream. Trivia * When visiting Tanetane Island hot spring, there is a small chance of the Hot Spring Woman appearing; if visited while under the influence of the Hallucination Mushrooms, she will appear as Ionia. Category:Temporary party members in Mother 3 Category:Magypsies Category:Mother 3 Characters Category:Temporary party members Category:Deceased characters